The conventional night light comprises of an electrical assembly having an electrical socket integrated with a plug for insertion into a wall receptacle. A low wattage lamp (generally 2 to 4 watts) is held in the socket and a small translucent shade is usually provided to shield the lamp from direct view. A night light of this type normally uses a low wattage lamp which provides low level illumination.
Conventional night lights are releasably plugged into electrical wall outlets. Accordingly, they provide a dim light in the immediate vicinity of the wall outlet. Such night lights typically comprise a small incandescent bulb, having power output of around 2 to 4 watts, a movable hood or shade.
Night lights which can be plugged into wall electrical receptacles are normally used to provide low level illumination in a dark room or hallway. When used in a bedroom, a night light can provide sufficient light to allow a person to move about the room without colliding into objects and still provide an ideal environment for sleeping. Night lights are also desirable for young children who are fearful of complete darkness.
Night lights have become a mainstay for many homes, and as such, there have been many ornamental improvements to the conventional night light. Most ornamental improvements to night lights consist of a night light housing formed in the shape of an object pleasing to the eye. For example, a flower, vegetables, farm animals and so forth. The light shines through the shaped housing to dimly illuminate a room.
A problem with existing night light housings is that they are typically made of translucent plastic, which can discolor and fade over time. In some cases, users may insert a bulb into the socket that is a higher watter than the socket is rated for, and in this case, some night light housings can blacken or even burn.
Another problem with existing night light housings is that they tend to disengage from the electrical assembly, becoming damaged or lost in the process. Existing night light housings snap onto the electrical assembly. Such a configuration allows the user to switch night light housings, installing different housings onto the electrical assembly when desired, but, in this configuration, such housings tend to disengage from the electrical assembly.
Existing night lights do not provide a night light with (1) a durable translucent housing that does not readily discolor or fade, (2) changeable housing feature that allows the user to quickly change the housing used. What is needed, therefore, is a night light that overcomes the above-mentioned limitations and that includes the features enumerated above.